Oddities
by Daniko
Summary: The Alphabets start to notice certain oddities around their Major. Six drabbles in which A, B, G and Z come to realise what had been in front of their noses all along.


**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on events and characters belonging to Yasuko Aoike and associates. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Implicit sexual content between two males – slash; AR.

**Summary:** The Alphabets start to notice certain oddities around their Major. Six drabbles in which A, B, G and Z come to realise what had been in front of their noses all along.

**Words:** ~6x100

* * *

**Oddities**

By Dani-ko

* * *

**1. Routine.**

Z cringed as Eroica strolled into the bullpen and went right into the Major's office without knocking or asking for permission. After a moment, his suspicions were confirmed as all the Alphabets heard the ruckus that went inside. Objects were thrown about, chairs were shoved aside, groans and growls, and then absolute silence.

Half an hour later, the door finally opened. The Alphabets immediately looked away, pretending not to have been listening to the struggle. It just wouldn't do to have witnesses. Z and A were the only ones brave enough to look up and see Eroica leaving the Major's office, flushed and discomfited, but otherwise in good health, looking like a recently fed cat.

**2. Undercover.**

If the Major hadn't yelled as much as he normally did when the Chief told him that he would pose as a couple with Eroica, nobody mentioned it. And if G had caught him smirking satisfied as he saw the Earl in drag, he certainly thought he was hallucinating. However, when the Major pulled his undercover partner to the dance floor and proceeded to press their bodies together and move to the music rhythm, nobody could deny that something was definitely wrong.

Rather fortunately for himself, the Major had built a foul enough reputation to ensure that nobody would question him about his private life. Even if, by any chance, it involved the infamous Eroica.

**3. Assumptions.**

When the Major shoved another dancing couple aside and jumped a suspicious-looking man holding an explosive device, all the Alphabets laughed at their own stupidity for thinking that the Major would dance with Eroica for any reason other than it was needed for the mission. And, when Eroica drew a gun from inside his dress' skirt and handed it to the Major, they all learnt how to respect men in drag.

The Chief had been so relieved that he had even let the Major stay in the five-star hotel one more night on NATO's account. Only B noticed that James and Bonham also left on their own.

**4. Criminals.**

Everyone was used to the Major's short temper, especially when it came to catching Eroica, or having Eroica slid between his fingers after a particular vexing theft. The shouted orders and capture warrants were piling on B's mind and desk, respectively, but he didn't complain. He wasn't suicidal.

All the Alphabets had their survival instincts tested, however, when the Major blew a fuse after Eroica had been captured. They had supposed this day would be a great day for the Major, but they also understood that being captured by the Indonesian rebels wasn't probably what the Major had had in mind.

Without much choice, Z and A began the arrangements to rescue Eroica. From the furious Major himself, too.

**5. Revelations.**

Of course, the Major, being the Major, had dived in at the sight of danger. Eroica had walked away unscathed. The Major had been shot. It was nothing new and it certainly wouldn't kill Iron Klaus, but Eroica refused to go home, sleep or eat until his beloved was safely tucked in his hospital bed. He also didn't enter the room, just stood guiltily on the outside.

G felt sorry for Eroica and his unrequited love. A and B tried to comfort him and his youth dramas. Z watched the reunion, though – and later shared it with the Major's trustworthy letters: A, B and G.

**6. Stubborn.**

"I'm so sorry, darling." Dorian was weeping. "I should have listened to you."

"Yes, you should. How many times did I warn you about the Indonesian political situation?" Klaus grouched. "You damned idiot! Think once in a while and save me trouble of going after you!"

"I know, darling," Dorian replied, sounding properly chastised. "I was so worried about you."

"Then why haven't you visited earlier?"

"Your Alphabets—" Dorian tried, cleaning up his tears.

"They won't breathe a word," Klaus replied, awkwardly. "And they aren't here now."

"Can I kiss you, Klaus?"

"Of course, _liebling_." That was when Z fainted.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
